User blog:Csk5/The Wiki Server Website; the 1st LU world contest!
I managed to find a website with enough memory to support our work on the server, and I'm currently learning some programming to get it's functions started. I got my own room instead of bunking with Tweeny, so hopefully I can get some quite around here and work. I'm trying to form a linking program to connect the wiki and the SPS website together so we can get on there with no-one knowing. Now, while I'm currently developing this extra software, it's time for step 1... "Source Code." We need someone to figure out, find out, or hack out the source code for LU. First one must develop a program to do it, and once LU closes they can use it to crack-open LU's secrets, copy the data, and by the time that's done, we can put it on the website. For now while I'm working, let's start the first contests... DESIGN A NEW LEGO UNIVERSE WORLD Craving to let your Imagination be shown? Think of a new LU world, write the story, some missions and acheivements, items, build Vendor Booths, make Characters, build a/some pet(s), and draw the map and make concept art. You'll need all these things to build a world, so be sure to take your time and not rush through. When you're done, post everything on your blog and post the link here! I'll judge and compare worlds to the LU story, and decide if it fits the story (NOTE: It must be ENTIRELY from your mind, not Lego Themes, Unreleased Worlds and ect., or old Lego Games). BTW, I'll need someone else to volunteer and be a judge too, like Sherman or Alcom. That way I can learn their judging skills and pick one to be in my place for future judging (NOTE: Judges cannot submit their own worlds). Please re-read the above if possible to catch all rules. TIME While the contest is going on, I'll be programming and reading the LU story. I will be back on the wiki occassionally to judge and check recent photos and articles, and to read blog comments, but most likely will not be on chat. WEBSITE CREATION: 1 or 2 months LINKING: 1 month WEBSITE PROGRAMMING TOOLS AND RANKS: 4 - 6 months SETTING UP SERVER AND LU: 2 months All together it will take atleast 11 months to ready everything. Now, I need help to get the source code tool done, as it will use up all available time for me. When we're all done, we can finally love our favorite game again. NOTE: This will take work. Don't rush me, don't insult me, and I don't care what negative comments you'll say. I love LU more than any of you, and I will bring it back from the dead. And anyone who takes place in this project shall give an oath to proclaim secrecy to this project, this server, and to the rules of the server. We shall not make this known, aand after the website is complete, each of the SPS blogs shall be removed, as well as anyone else's related to it. Please help keep LU alive. Category:Blog posts